


His Hero

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Fuck off depp!wald, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, ding dong the bitch is dead, dont hurt my son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Credence Barebone wants to join the wizarding world, desperately so. Mister Graves has given him that chance, so he takes it with both hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes this is just me fixing things b/c nothing pissed me off faster than graves turning out to be a, grindelwald, and b, a dick.
> 
> so instead of hitting my son (bastard) Graves kisses him, and gets his head out of his ass sooner, and realizes Credence is exactly who he's been looking for.  
> this drabble is ambigious, could be grindelwald!graves, could be regular!graves acting at tina's request to help the second salem kiddos. either way, the bitch no-maj umbridge still dies.  
> yay.

Mister Graves wasn’t just a wizard. He was a hero.

Credence wondered if he knew how much his coat looked like a cape in the bitter cold night wind. He probably didn’t.

He was too noble for that.

He had promised to help Credence, to train him to be _just like him_.

But then his mother had pushed him just…too…far.

When Mister Graves had come to him, after he clutched the pendant so hard he thought it might burn into his palm, the building was shattered wreckage around him, and someone was crying.

It wasn’t until he heard the wind blow, and Mister Graves appeared in the broken church that Credence realized the sound was coming from him.

“Credence…what happened? Was it the child? Did you see it?”

His back no longer hurt, and there was only the pain of the pendant, but he still couldn’t look up, couldn’t meet the man’s gaze.

He was just so tired of lying.

“Please…help me.”

Mister Graves knelt down beside him, his palm at Credence’s cheek, as he was so used to,

“Are you hurt?”

Credence couldn’t shake his head, couldn’t lie,

“No. The obscurial didn’t touch me.”

Mister Graves leaned in, pressing his lips to Credence’s forehead,

“Good, good you’re all right then. But we need to find the child. Did you see where it went?”

“Mister Graves, I can’t stand up, I feel like I’m going to pass out…”

He looked confused, and Credence wished the man could read his mind.

“What do you mean?”

He had his wand out, and when he passed it over Credence’s chest, the pendant seemed to glow, and the man exhaled slowly.

“Of course…it’s you. It’s always been you.”

The hand on his cheek shifted, moving around to cup behind his neck, and then Mister Graves was pulling him up, pressing his mouth to Credence’s, like he’d seen men and women do, in secluded alleyways, usually before they would meet.

Credence pulled away first, and he was gaping at Mister Graves,

“What? How did you-?”

The man smiled, and it made warmth blossom in Credence’s cheeks, and he seemed to be unable to look away,

“I should have known. I could sense the power that you held, but I thought maybe I was just imagining it. But you are so incredible Credence…to have survived so long with this magic hidden inside you, it’s nothing short of a miracle. You, are a miracle my boy.”

Credence looked around himself at the destruction he’d caused, but somehow, he didn’t feel any guilt, just relief. His not-mother was dead. He was free.

Mister Graves had come to save him, to bring him into the light.

No more hiding.

When the man lifted him to his feet, he could feel his strength returning, and it wasn’t just that, he could feel his magic awakening.

He no longer had to be afraid of himself.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> more sin is coming...heh, so forgive me for this 'clean' ficlet.


End file.
